The Girl of His Dreams
by deadmonkey342
Summary: It's Senior year and 17 year old Sora lamprouge sees a girl in his dreams and the very next day the girl is in his class! What will happen between them? BAD SUMMARY I KNOW! lol
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Been awhile since I wrote huh? I want to finish Blood and Darkness but ATM I have no ideas for that what so ever xD. So I will be writing a new story for all of you to enjoy! Hope you like it, its another KH one seeing that I didn't finish my other one well enjoy ppl! PS Sora does a vlog if you don't know what a vlog is look it up on youtube, they basically film what they do in a day for an entire year :P**

**Sean**

Chapter 1

An alarm clock rang next to a bed. The radio came on, playing the familiar tune of The Middle by Jimmy Eats World. There was a slight rustle of sheets and blankets next to the loud alarm clock, as a hand reached out from under the covers and pressed a button. Instantly, the music was turned off and the head of a teenage boy came cropping up under the blankets. "Ugh," He moaned "What time is it?" His eyes were still closed and his spiky brown hair was slightly flattened from his pillow. He slowly opened up one of his eyes to the brightness of the morning.

His eyes were deep blue like the ocean. "10:37" He stated, "When did I go to bed again?" The teenage boy scratched his head as if he was trying to remember some important detail, but couldn't remember anything. He got up and walked around his messy room like he had a hundred times before and went through his daily routine as he found some semi-clean pants upon the floor, and put them on with no effort. There was his laptop that was sitting upon the corner of his bedside table, he turned it on. "This is probably gonna take awhile" He thought to himself , while watching the powering up screen," Hell, might as well go and eat breakfast." He spent two seconds pondering this and agreed with the action and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Sora!" His mother said cheerfully. Sora's mother was a short woman (unlike Sora who was 6' tall) and short brown hair that was facing forward. "Morning mom," Sora replied sleepily as he continued on towards the kitchen. Sora grabbed milk, a spoon, a bowl, and some cereal out of there and went to sit at the table, eating his breakfast as he usually did. Sora's mother came over to the table and looked at him with sincerity. "So," His mother began," Today's the last day of summer vacation isn't it?" Sora looked up with surprise and fear upon his face, "Waet, whavt it es thbe lasft daby of summber?" Sora replied with food still in his mouth, he swallowed his special K and spoke. "Wait, what? It's the last day of summer?" His mother nodded sadly, "Well what are you gonna do? Surely not play games all day like you've been doing for the past week?" The brunette shook his pointy hair. "Are you kidding? I'm gonna go hang out with Roxas! Would you take me mom?" Sora stated pleadingly. She rolled her eyes, "Sure Sora sure, just call Roxas first and make sure its ok." Sora mentally high-fived himself as he rushed back upstairs towards his phone.

Where was his phone? Sora checked on his bed, under his bed and behind his giant TV that he had in his room. "Where is it?" He wondered. Sora felt a vibration in his pocket, he checked inside and there was his phone. Dark blue like his eyes and also his favorite color. He checked his messages, "One new message" Sora muttered to himself, from Roxas. Hey man! It's the last day of summer! We need to hang out bro! Come by my house whenever my mom already said yes! Bring your PS3, most of the group on skype is coming to! Also bring your school stuff my mom's driving all of us to school tomorrow. Sora was surprised and hastily replied back. Hey man! Yeah I'll come, my mom already gave the go ahead. The funny thing is I was gonna ask you if I could come over today xD Hope you don't mind I'm gonna bring my camera along too, my vlog you know just woke up actually xD see you there man.

Sora hit send on the message and put his phone on the bed. Sora ran into the bathroom which was right next to him. He examined his features slowly in the mirror. His shirt was incredibly dirty with crumbs and bits of stuff he didn't even know what it was. He looked up with a sign of disgust on his face. "Ew, that's nasty man." He took off his dirty shirt and threw it into the basket five feet away. Of course, he missed naturally. Basketball was never his strong sport and for that matter was never really good at any sports. The only things that he was good at were games, guitar, singing, and running.

Sora walked over towards the dirty shirt upon the ground and put it into his basket. He then went back into the mirror and went through his daily routine. Sora gelled his almost naturally spiky brown hair, brushed his teeth, and put on some fresh clothes. "Ok, now to grab my stuff." Sora looked around his room and grabbed his empty back pack; he still had to put his school supplies in there before tomorrow came. He put his supplies in his backpack first and sora then quickly grabbed his Playstation 3 and a few games along with it. He zipped up the zipper of his pack. "Oh!" He realized," I forgot my controllers and my camera!" Sora quickly grabbed the 2 black controllers he had upon his bed along with his camera and walked out of his bedroom door.

"Hey mom, I'm ready" Sora stated hastily. His mother looked at him and nodded with a smile upon her face. "Ok Sora you have your phone and your toothbrush and toothpaste right?" Sora nodded to her and they walked out the door. Sora pulled out his camera out of his pocket and turned it on, like he's been doing all summer for his vlog. "Well I'm heading over to Roxas' house now, got my PS3, my camera obviously otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you and some games. Everyone from my skype group is gonna be there gonna have fun tonight!" He turned off the camera, and slipped it back slyly into his pocket. Sora went into the garage as his mother's car revved to life with the sounds of pounding pistons and the roar of the engine. Sora got into the passengers seat as his mother pulled out of the driveway and he pulled out his phone.

"Hey Roxas, I'm on my way. Hope I'm not there too early". His message was sent and he was on his way to what would be the last party of summer vacation

A few hours after Sora had arrived at Roxas' house; there was a massive gathering of people whom he was so familiar with. There were a total of five people there and the two men holding the black controllers had looks of awe and excitement upon there face for the game Street fighter 4 was in their focus. Both of the men had white hair, one with hair down past his shoulders and the other with hair only down towards his neck.

"K.O!" The TV blared. The man with the long silver hair stood up and raised his controller to the sky. "HA! Fourth time tonight! I am just PWNING everyone. Nice try though Hope, you came pretty close to beating me and Sagat." The man named Hope, holding the other controller looked up and grinned "It's alright Riku; I'll get you one of these days." "Just keep practicing Hope. You'll get there some day." Sora stated behind Riku. "And we all know Riku is no match for my Chun Li. So Riku, you wanna prove me wrong? Place your bets everyone! Me against Riku!"

Roxas chimed in behind him," My bet goes for Sora! He's the best!" "He-hem," A girl with dark red hair started then grinned. "I think my Hope's the best at this game." She stated with sarcasm in her voice. "So mean Vanille." Hope winked. They all laughed and Hope passed the controller over to Sora. "Good luck my friend," Riku looked to his right. "Same to you dude." Riku chose his main fighter Sagat, while Sora chose Chun Li, Both of their best characters fighting one on one. "Ready…" The game stared "FIGHT!"

After a few minutes of intense battling, Sora was on top with two out of 3 wins. "Come on Sora!" Hope was cheering. "Yeah go get 'em Sora!" Vanille agreed. He was focused on the game, all of the months of playing and training had led up to this moment. "I don't know what you guys are talking about, I'm so gonna win!" Riku said hysterically

while focusing on the game. Riku's Sagat did his ultra move and missed. His last mistake, Sora countered with Chun-Li's ultra. There was a blare of lights and the voice screamed "K.O!" Riku was defeated and Sora was on top. He jumped up celebrating, and laughing all at the same time. He looked down at Riku who still had a surprised look upon his face "I can't believe…. I just lost. Good game man" He looked at Sora and grinned happily.

Afterwards, they had cleaned up the games and all of the stuff, got out of their sweaty clothes and into some pajamas, while Vanille changed in the other room. Sora pulled out his camera out of his pocket and plugged in his phone. He turned on the camera and did his Vlog. "Well, Goodnight, I played some Super Street Fighter 4 with Riku over there and had a tournament with Vanille and Hope. I came out on top naturally" He stated loudly. "Shut up you." Riku looked up and grinned. Sora laughed "I love you too Riku, no homo bro. Well goodnight!" He turned off his camera and set it upon the table.

"Well," Hope was lying in his sleeping bag upon the ground. "Tonight was fun, just wish we could have hung out more." Vanille looked across the floor at Hope, "Tonight was fun, let there be many more summers like this one and let us always be friends." "I second that." Riku agreed. Sora nodded and got into his sleeping bag. "Goodnight everyone," Roxas finally spoke. "I agree tonight was fun. I'm almost dreading school tomorrow. But hey! It'll be our senior year! After this we'll finally be out of high school."

"Yeah don't forget to mention that a lot of changes are gonna be happening this year. Hey maybe Sora might actually finally get a girlfriend." Riku winked. "Oh that's harsh man." Sora laughed, "Well you never know! Guess I can only hope." Riku nodded and his eyes slowly drooped. This was the end of summer vacation, he was glad to be able to spend it with his best friends. Sora smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off into the world of dreams…..

**Well was it good? I've greatly improved my writing since I wrote last xD this was super super good! Stay tuned! This is just the first part had to get everything introduced before I did anything else. Till next time!**

**Sean**


	2. Sora's happiest moment

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get up this story xD, writers block and no motivation to write xD. Anyways! Writers block is now gone and hopefully it'll stay that way. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Sean**

Sora was falling, falling through the blackness. He did not open his eyes for the blackness was soothing. Sora felt himself slow down and felt his feet hit solid ground. He opened his eyes and saw a large wooden door, as he looked down at his body and saw an elaborate tuxedo and flowers in the palm of his hand. Sora shrugged and knocked on the door as he heard a call from within "Coming!" It was a female voice. Ten seconds later, the door opened to a sight of magnificent beauty; A crimson haired girl with sparkling blue eyes and a red dress that went down to her knees with red converse upon her feet.

Sora's mouth fell open at the sight of her. The girl's name escaped him. Sora searched the recesses of his mind but couldn't remember her name. "Hey Sora" she smiled. "Hey" Sora smiled slyly. He took her hands and looked her into the eyes "Well are you ready to go erm -" Her mother interrupted him "Now Eion, be back by 2 ok?" The girl named Eion's mother was standing behind her with a sincere look upon her face. She looked back and nodded "I'll be back before 2 mom, and I won't drink, you know me" She smiled; Eion closed the door behind her and went back to looking at Sora. He looked into Eion's eyes and instantly a flash of memories came over him, how could he have forgotten her? They had so much history together and he had forgotten her? Sora made a mental note to hit himself later as he smiled. "Ready to go?" She nodded and they ran off to his car parked on the sidewalk.

The car was going at a moderate pace down the freeway, Sora had his foot barely touching the pedal, making sure that he wasn't going to fast as he glanced to his side, making it look like he was looking at the lane to his right (which is what he was doing) but he was really looking at the friend called Eion now sitting in his car and admiring her features. He remembered how much he was in love with her and how it took him serious courage to ask her out to the dance. His heart fluttered as she looked slowly to the side back at him. Her lips began moving "Thank you Sora, for taking me and all. Honestly I really wanted to go with you, as friends you know but didn't ask because I had thought you already asked someone." Sora chuckled slightly, "Nah, didn't really want to go with anyone else but you Eion."

"Not even Vanille?" Eion inquired. "Nah, she's cool and all, but Hope already asked her and I wanted to go with you anyways. Turns out he likes Vanille, he told me the other day." "It makes me happy to hear you say that Sora" Eion smiled. "You're my best friend." Sora half smiled but then remembered how much he was in love with her, how her face lit up when hit by the light of the moon, and how she always bit her lower lip when she would whisper. How gorgeous she would always look every day without her makeup on and how it pained Sora how he believed that him and Eion would always be friends, nothing more and how she would never learn how he felt.

"Sora?" Eion questioned "Are you alright?" She had a worried look on her face. Sora looked at her a smiled "I'm fine, just thinking about the dance." And then gave a hearty laugh. Little did he know of, the feelings Eion had for him and how she was pained as Sora was and how she longed for him to love her.

They arrived at the dance at around Nine PM and had been dancing for the last hour. Eion and Sora found a table and sat down, joined shortly by Namine, Roxas (Who had gone together and were in a relationship) Riku, Hope and Vanille and began talking about anime "So guys" Began Eion, "You guys watch Fooly Coolly last week?" Riku busted out laughing "Yeah! That episode was hilarious man. I mean I've seen Fooly Coolly at least 5 times over, but that episode, it gets me every time." Eion was a major Geek and she fit perfectly into Sora's group, Sora loved this about her, she was a geek and she loved anime, games, and just about everything nerds love.

"Hey guys," I'll be back in a second, bathroom" Vanille stated. Roxas watched her walk away and began talking to Hope about the night's events "So Hope, how goes it getting Vanille?" Hope smiled as Dream on by Aerosmith came onto the speakers. "Things are going great, Roxas, I think she likes me" Riku was eating a carrot and almost choked on it because of this news. "Dude really? Is she showing the signs?" Riku stated after swallowing his carrot. He nodded "I'm going to tell her when she comes back." "Sounds serious" Roxas began. "Lets leave because she's bound to come back any second. Hey, give us the thumbs up if all goes well" The opening guitar of The Middle by Jimmy eat world began as a smile appeared on Eion's face "Let's go Sora! I love this song!" She grabbed Sora by the wrist and dragged him on the dance floor. "I love you," He whispered, but the music was too loud she couldn't hear.

They danced, all of them, Sora, Eion, Riku, Roxas, and Namine. Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw Hope pull Vanille aside. Hope looked back at Sora wishing for his luck, He nodded and grinned. Sora continued dancing with his best friend and his one and only love. He then saw Hope come back with a thumbs up meaning Vanille liked Hope as well as he went back over to her. Eion saw this as well and grinned at Sora "Remind me to congratulate him later." The music came to a stop and the dj of the dance went on the speaker. "This is the last song of the night guys and gals, take who you came with and dance to this slow song." The D.J's mike turned off and began playing the song Sora knew so well.

If Hope could do it, why couldn't he? Sora danced with Eion to the slow tune of Dearly beloved thinking of how to say how he felt about her. "How fitting" he said to himself. "Eion." Eion cocked her head to the side. "Yes Sora?" She smiled. "I have something to tell you," He continued, "Something I've been meaning to say for the longest time." "What?" She had a puzzled yet excited look upon her face. "I love you Eion, I always have ever since the first day that we met. I love you more than anything and I love everything about you, your eyes, your hair, your personality everything. If I were to compare you to a rising sun, I would say that you are more beautiful than it." Sora finished. Eion smiled, with her sky blue eyes and her crimson hair and her cute nose. She put her arms around Sora, she reached in with her lips and Sora closed his eyes, leaning in as well…

They were inches apart and then their lips connected, sending the feeling of such pleasure and such happiness as tears rolled down his cheek, she felt the same way about him. This is what it was like to kiss Eion, the feel of her, he tried to cement every detail in his mind, the smell of her. It soothed him. As they broke apart and Sora felt her move her hands off of him, Sora opened his eyes to find himself looking at not Eion but the Ceiling of Roxas' house. Tears were rolling down his cheeks from the one moment of happiness that he had within the dream. Once tears of happiness now tears of sadness. It was all just a dream, everything that happened in it, it was all just a figment of his imagination and subconscious. He had loved her even though they only had a short amount of time with each other. He cried for a few minutes and there was a rustle of a sleeping bag and the spiky blonde head of Roxas popped up, he was always a light sleeper. "Hey dude, are you ok?" The blonde asked. "Yeah just had a good dream that I thought was real" Sora replied. Roxas made no acknowledgement of this and drifted back off to sleep, as Sora lied awake thinking about the girl of his dreams…..

An alarm rang loudly from a small speaker on Hope's phone, his alarm had gone off and everyone woke up abruptly. Sora however, had been awake for the past hour, thinking about the dream he had and how wonderful it had been. Sora was the first to get up as everyone yelled at hope to hit the snooze button for a few more minutes of sleep. He pulled on his black shorts and a light red top that had the Dr. Pepper upon it. Today was going to be the first day of Sora's last year at high school. He felt particularly happy about this fact for this would be the last year he would have to attend mandatory school, after this he could just stay home and do nothing. His sadness was because there wouldn't be many more nights like the one he had last night. That was to be one of his last summer vacations.

After the group hit the snooze button many times over on Hope's phone, they finally got up sleepily. As they all got ready they remembered how fun last night had been. Everyone went through their daily rituals as usual except for one exception. Hope, combed his silver white hair, Vanille put on her weird clothes (weird in a good way), Riku got up without saying a word, and Roxas pulled out his phone and texted his girlfriend Namine, who wasn't able to come last night. "Aw come on Roxas, your going to see her in a few minutes" Sora laughed. Roxas grinned at him and gave him a light punch on the arm. "Shut up man." After everyone was almost ready, Roxas' mom was already ready and had made for them a gigantic stack of pancakes drizzled with syrup and butter and a gallon of milk on the side. Vanille was the first to dive in, after putting her hair in the small ponytails she usually has them in. "Whoa there Vanille" Hope started "Don't get sick on pancakes on the first day back." She chuckled, mouth still full of pancakes and milk. "Whateveger" she replied sloppily.

The pancake stack was demolished and their bellies were full of the fried goodness. One by one they left for school, Sora pulled out his camera "Well it's the first day of school of my senior year, lets hope everything goes well today. Heading off to school now, not that skilled of a driver so I won't vlog while driving" There was a distant yell from Hope and Vanille "You better not!" and then they laughed. Sora closed his camera and slipped it back into his pocket. Roxas came behind him. "So man, are you ready to go?" He nodded, Roxas was low on money and he couldn't afford a car. "Yeah, lets go." They walked out the front door together ready to take on their final year of high school….

**Wow, some pretty powerful stuff I just wrote, I really hope you guys liked it Review please! Help me make my writing better! And stay tuned for the next installment. Funny story, the inspiration I originally got for this story, it actually happened to me : ) only thing is that it didn't work out for me xD some pretty good stuff. Anyways REVIEW PLEASE SO I KNOW PPL ARE READING IT! :D let me know if theres anything I can improve on**

**Sean**


	3. REWRITE COMING

**MY DEAR FANS, THE WAIT IS ALMOST OVER, I AM GOING TO DO A REWRITE OF THIS! LOOK OUT FOR IT! ITS COMING SOON! :D When I get the time of course! :D so look out for it! The story will be concluded!**

**Sean**


End file.
